


KenHina Drabbles

by PaigeOfSpace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, baby's first fic, fun with working titles, some of these are like REALLY SHORT im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeOfSpace/pseuds/PaigeOfSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of drabbles mostly written at 3am when i couldn't get an idea out of my head. this ship is slowly killing me in the best way</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> the working title for this one was "demon baby trash hell"

Kenma and Hinata had a rare shared day off, and so decided to spent it together. Inability to decide on an activity had landed them lying on the floor of Hinata's room, the redhead fiddling with some little knick knack and resting his head on Kenma's stomach as he played his game. Hinata was not one to sit still for long, however, and Kenma could feel Shouyou starting to become restless. He couldn't deal with that quite yet though - he had a level to finish.  


Suddenly, and without warning, Shouyou turned his head and blew a big raspberry onto Kenma's stomach, causing him to laugh. A wide grin spread across Shouyou's face, and he quickly sat up, straddled Kenma's hips, and started tickling him all over. Kenma began laughing and kicking his feet trying to free himself, but to no avail. Between laughter and trying to catch his breath, he begged for mercy, but all he got in response was "I had no idea you were so ticklish, Kenma!"

Eventually Shouyou decided to show compassion and pulled his hands away, leaving Kenma breathless, with tears in his eyes from laughing too hard. The game had been dropped on the floor, playing a repetitive background track. They stayed in that position awhile as Kenma tried to bring his breathing rate back to normal again. Shouyou watched him, and then again suddenly, again without warning, leaned over and gave Kenma a short, soft kiss. Just as he had been recovering, Kenma's face turned hot and red again. He sat up, still pinned beneath Shouyou's legs, and gently pulled the other boy's head down so that their lips met. The kiss was longer the second time, but still just as gentle. After a few seconds, Kenma pulled away, smiling shyly. Shouyou grinned.

"Well, that's one thing we could do today."


	2. moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i condensed a bunch of the really short ones into one chapter. these were all also part of demon baby trash hell originally

Kenma's face is so close to Shouyou's now that he can feel the tips of the redhead's unruly locks brushing his forehead ever so slightly, and the steady waves of warm air on his face as the boy breathed in and out, in and out.

* * *

Kenma presses his cold toes up against Shouyou's shins, making him yelp adorably. Kenma laughs.

* * *

Hinata wrapped his arms around Kenma's waist, pressing his face into the boy's back. "Please don't go," he mumbled.

* * *

[kenma i miss you!!!!!]  
[i miss you too shouyou (´；ω；`)ﾉ]

"Are you seriously texting Kenma?" Kageyama hissed, "We only left the camp ten minutes ago!"  
"Shouyou's got a boooyfrieeend!" Tanaka and Nishinoya sang from the bus seat behind them. Tsukishima snickered behind his hand. But Hinata didn't even acknowledge them, grinning stupidly and tapping away at his phone. (He did look up when Kageyama punched him in the arm.)

* * *

Hinata awoke to a warm strip of sun shining on his face. The window by his bed faced the east, filling his room with light in the mornings. He sat up, yawned, stretched. The early morning air was chilly, but not harshly so, and Hinata figured he might go for a jog to warm up. But just as he moved to get ready, he felt a gentle tug on his shirt.

"Shouyou," Kenma mumbled sleepily, "stay,"

* * *

Hinata threaded his arms underneath Kenma's, wrapping them tightly across his back and curling himself into the slightly concavity of the other boy's body.


	3. hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i associate kenhina with hands a lot. shrug  
> the working title for this one was "SWORD TO THE TORSO"

Kenma and Hinata sit on a grass incline near the gym, taking a short break after Kenma had set a number of times for Hinata (the original number agreed upon was ten, but Shouyou being who he is and Kenma being unable to say no to him, that number quickly grew). The late afternoon sun warms them as they share a moment of silence (which is rare for Shouyou).

Out of nowhere, Shouyou takes Kenma's hand and presses a kiss into the center of his palm.

"What was that for?" Kenma asks, turning red (though he does not pull his hand away). Shouyou, upon seeing Kenma's reaction, blushes as well and drops Kenma's hand, as though he has only just realized what he has done.

"I don't know! Just... Your hands are really amazing, Kenma!" Shouyou explains. "I mean, you set for me, and it's like BUH-GOW, you know?" He says, gesticulating wildly, any embarrassment now gone. Kenma smiles at Shouyou's loud antics, but he can't help but feel a twinge of sadness that he can't explain. Then, Shouyou frowns.

"Well, but Kageyama sets for me too, and I don't think I would kiss his hand," he says, brow furrowed in thought. He thinks for a minute then shrugs and smiles at Kenma, not his usual wide, confident grin but one that's gentle and warm like a sunset. "I guess I just really like you a lot!"

Kenma's face turns pink again and he reaches out his hand to cover Shouyou's, giving it a small squeeze.

"I really like you a lot, too."

* * *

On a chilly winter night, Kenma and Hinata stand at a street corner, waiting for the light to change. Hinata shifts his weight quickly from one foot to the other, trying to keep warm, while Kenma checks his phone. He slips it into his pocket, and soon notices that his hands are almost numb with the cold - he's not wearing any gloves, as he finds they impede his ability to type. Then he gets an idea, and he reaches out and presses them to his boyfriend's cheeks.

"Kenmaaaa," Shouyou whines through squished lips, "your fingers are so cold!"

"Sorry," Kenma begins, but before he can remove his freezing hands from Shouyou's face, he covers them with his own.

"There, is that better?" Shouyou asks, smiling brightly.

Warmth grows in Kenma's chest and blooms on his face.

"Yeah," he smiles.

* * *

Hinata releases his grip on Kenma's shoulders, allowing his arms to fall weakly to his sides, head hanging. Kenma stands there staring at him, unsure of what to do, almost afraid. Shouyou is usually such an energetic and happy person, making his rare moments of despair are all the more jarring.

Still unsure exactly what he is doing, Kenma takes Shouyou's hand in his own, palms pressed together, fingers interlaced, and with the other cups his boyfriend's freckled cheek, lifting his face to look him in the eyes, glazed over with tears threatening to spill over.

"It's going to be okay, Shouyou," Kenma says, gently but with fierce confidence, " _we’re_ going to be okay."

Shouyou's tears begin to fall, dripping onto Kenma's hand still holding his face. Kenma pulls him into his arms. As Shouyou's hands curl into Kenma's shirt, tears soaking the fabric, Kenma presses Shouyou's body closer to his own, one hand in his unruly red hair, the other gently rubbing his back in circles.

"It's okay," Kenma whispers, "I love you, I love you..."


	4. pick-up line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> working title: "haha ew"

“Will you hold this for me while I go on a walk?”

Hinata looked from Kenma’s open hand to his slightly reddened face and back again, confused.

"Kenma, I don’t understand, what do you want me to hold?” he said, looking up. Kenma looked down at his shoes, strands of bleached hair falling in front of his face.

“It’s my hand, Shouyou,” he said softly. Hinata’s face turned bright red.

“Oh…” Hinata stared at Kenma’s outstretched hand. Kenma was about to turn away and pretend the exchange hadn’t happen when Hinata reached out and grabbed his hand tightly. Kenma smiled. 


	5. kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldnt resist a "kenma gets a kitten that behaves like hinata" scenario lmao  
> working title: "literally nya"

Kuroo watches Kenma's new cat, a small orange tabby, fling itself frantically from one end of the room to the other, chasing after a jingling ball. 

"He reminds me a bit of Shrimpy," Kuroo points out. He chooses not to mention the blush that quickly forms on Kenma's cheeks.


End file.
